I Miss You
by sehooney
Summary: [SPECIAL CHAPTER UP] Aku duduk di sebelahmu, menatapmu, membisu. Untuk kali pertama aku berharap Tuhan memang membawamu padaku dan benar-benar memberi hak paten padaku. Aku menatapmu, dan aku merasa rindu. Aku rindu pada masa dimana aku nyaman dengan posisiku, pada kau yang membawa efek besar padaku. [HUNHAN GS] PS: Real Story dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah diubah menjadi fiktif
1. I Miss You

**_April, 2010_**

Senyum. Langit. Senyum. Topi. Senyum… _Dia_.

Aku tersenyum melihat tiap-tiap foto yang dia posting di media sosialnya. Melihat foto-fotonya yang kebanyakan tentang hobi—basket, alam, beberapa tentang seni— dan teman-teman kerjanya, aku merasa senang. Rasanya seluruh penat yang selama ini kupikul sendirian jadi terasa ringan meski sedikit. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku tidak melihatnya dan aku merasa rindu. Aku rindu pada dia yang berlarian di depan kelas, pada suaranya, tawanya, senyumnya, matanya, hidungnya, wajahnya, tingkahnya, semuanya. Aku rindu pada momen-momen di mana aku bisa melihatnya dengan bebas. Ya… aku rindu itu.

Aku rindu pada lelaki ini. Sangat-sangat-sangat-amat merindukannya.

Aku terus melihat-lihat foto di media sosialnya sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang berkata, "Luhan, kau sedang apa?" di belakangku.

Aku terkesiap, terkejut lebih tepatnya. Hendak aku menoleh ke sumber suara namun tiba-tiba si pemilik suara rendah nan berat itu memelukku dari belakang. Aku membeku. Sensasinya membuatku seperti hilang kesadaran untuk beberapa detik saat punggungku berhimpit dengan tubuhnya.

Kemudian kudengar kekehannya. "Kau sedang melihat-lihat fotoku, atau bagaimana?" tanyanya geli.

Aku terdiam, jantungku merosot, dan aku terbangun dari alam bawah sadarku seketika.

Yang pertama kali kulihat saat membuka mata adalah gelap. Suara detak jam dinding terdengar tidak lama kemudian. Aku masih belum bisa mengatur detak jantungku yang berdebar tak menentu. Aku menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sensasi saat dia bersuara di belakangku, saat dia memelukku, dan saat dia menangkap basah aku yang sedang _stalking_ media sosialnya dalam mimpi masih begitu terasa bahkan setelah aku terbangun seperti sekarang.

Aku menatap jam dinding setelah kurasa aku cukup baik untuk menata diri. Pukul tiga dini hari. Ini kali kedua aku bermimpi hal yang sama.

* * *

 **...**

 **I** **Miss You**

 **by sehooney with HunHan GS**

 **Oneshot**

 **Playlist:**

 **Girls Day – I Miss You**

 **5SOS – Wherever You Are**

 **5SOS – Want You Back**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _April, 2018_**

"Serius kau tidak jadi pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya merias diri. Aku menatapnya dari pantulan cermin, lagi-lagi menggeleng atas pertanyaannya. "Kenapa?"

" _I can't_." jawabku seadanya.

Aku tersenyum ketika dia berbalik menatapku penuh tanya. Kemudian Baekhyun protes, "Apakah hanya itu kosakatamu untuk menjawab pernyaanku?" dan dia kembali memoles wajahnya dengan mata sesekali melirik sebal ke arahku melalui pantulan cermin.

Aku terkekeh. "Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa, Baekhyun." Aku memperjelas. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Buktinya perempuan yang suka memakai _eyeliner_ tebal itu mengerang kesal dan kembali bertanya hal yang sama.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Kenapa tidak bisa? Di sana ada banyak temanmu, Luhan."

"Kujawab sekali lagi, Baekhyun. Aku memang tidak bisa."

Baekhyun mendesah menyerah lalu tidak mempedulikan kekeraskepalaanku padanya malam ini. Aku tersenyum pada teman satu kamarku di apartemen ini dan menghampirinya. "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu."

Baekhyun melihatku dari pantulan cermin, lalu menghembuskan napas pelan. "Tidak masalah." Jawabnya kemudian, kelihatannya dia benar-benar menyerah padaku. "Tapi aku sungguh ingin mendengar alasanmu yang sebenarnya, Luhan."

"Tidak ada alasan yang sebenarnya, kok." Aku terkekeh dan Baekhyun cemberut. "Serius, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu."

"Serius?"

"Dua-rius."

"Kau tidak berkencan malam ini, kan?"

"Hah?" aku gagal paham. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau menolak datang ke acara reuni bukan karena kau ada kencan dadakan yang disiapkan Ibumu kan?"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya lalu aku tergelak. "Astaga, kau lucu sekali." akuku. Kutepuk-tepuk bahunya lalu aku berusaha untuk menghentikan tawa. "Ibuku tidak lagi memaksaku berkencan, Baekhyun. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih pasanganku sendiri." Sahutku.

Baekhyun menatapku dengan alis berkerut, lalu matanya menyipit, lalu dia menghembuskan napas pelan, lagi. Baekhyun menggeser tempat duduknya lalu dia menarikku sehingga aku duduk bersamanya di kursi rias yang kecil ini. Baekhyun menjepit wajahku dengan kedua tangannya lalu membuatku menghadap cermin rias. Dapat kulihat Baekhyun yang cantik dengan riasan tipisnya dan kulihat aku yang kusut tanpa riasan. Duh, aku jadi pesimis.

"Kau cantik." Baekhyun menepuk kedua pipiku sedikit keras dan aku refleks memekik. "Asal kau tahu saja, teman-teman lelaki di kantorku sering menanyakanmu setelah aku mengajakmu kesana dua bulan lalu, mereka menyukaimu." Kali ini Baekhyun mencubit pipiku lalu menariknya keras-keras. Aku meronta tapi Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuatku tetap berada dalam siksaannya. Terakhir, dia menarik hidungku dan aku kesal sungguhan. Kuhempaskan tangannya lantas kutatap kesal Baekhyun yang justru santai-santai saja. Perempuan itu bahkan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada banyak lelaki yang mengantri untukmu tapi kenapa kau masih menutup hati?"

Aku berdecak. "Sakit, tahu!" kuusap-usap bekas siksaan Baekhyun dengan rengutan di bibir tanpa peduli mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun menatapku serius, aku dapat melihatnya dari ekor mataku. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku siapa yang membuatmu menutup hati seperti ini tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin menemui lelaki yang membuatmu gundah gulana setiap hari lalu menghabisinya?"

Aku terdiam. Tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

Mendapatiku yang tidak menanggapi apa-apa, Baekhyun menghela napas. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku sebelum dia berdiri dari posisinya. "Aku harus siap-siap, Luhan. Chanyeol pasti sudah menungguku di bawah."

Aku mendongak menatapnya, lalu mengangguk. Begitu dia hendak keluar dari apartemen dengan tas tangannya, aku segera berkata, "Hati-hati, ya! Salam untuk Chanyeol!" yang kemudian Baekhyun balas dengan acungan jempol. Baekhyun menghilang dari jarak pandangku dan aku menghela napas. Aku sendirian lagi.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku tertidur, bermimpi, lalu terbangun lagi. Ketika aku mendudukkan diri, aku melihat ada Baekhyun yang tertidur di sampingku. Perempuan itu masih memakai _dress_ kuning serta riasan wajah. Aku berdecak, kebiasaan sekali Baekhyun ini—malas membersihkan _make up_ kalau tidak kuingatkan dan akhirnya dia tidur dalam keadaan cantik sekali. Tidak memedulikan Baekhyun, kualihkan pandangan menuju jam digital di nakas. Pukul tiga dini hari.

Aku menghela napas pelan sebelum kembali merebahkan tubuh. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa. Aku mengerang pelan setelah bermenit-menit kemudian aku tidak bisa terlelap. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju dapur. Mungkin minum segelas susu bisa membantuku.

Aku menekan saklar dan ruangan terang seketika. Dengan malas aku membuat susu sendiri. Aku duduk di kursi tinggi, meminum susu yang kubuat sedikit demi sedikit. Sembari itu, pikiranku melayang. Pada mimpi barusan yang membuatku terbangun. Aku masih bisa merasakan sensasinya bahkan setelah lama sekali aku tak memimpikan hal itu lagi.

Aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang, menangkap basah aku yang sedang _stalking_ media sosialnya, lalu menertawakanku. Aku masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangatnya di punggung dan tubuhku, bagaimana tangannya melingkar di perutku, napasnya yang berhembus di leher, serta suara tawa rendahnya di depan telingaku. Aku—tubuhku lebih tepatnya—masih mengingat itu semua. Neuron-neuron di bawah kulitku masih meledak-ledak sampai sekarang.

Sejujurnya, aku pernah bermimpi hal yang sama. Akan tetapi itu sudah lama sekali. Seingatku aku memimpikan hal itu untuk pertama kalinya saat umurku masih ada di awal dua puluh tahunan. Aku mengalaminya dua kali, lalu setelahnya aku tak memimpikan hal itu lagi. Namun begitu aku sudah berada di akhir dua puluh tahun, mimpi itu datang lagi, entah apa artinya.

Serius, aku tidak mengerti. Awal datangnya mimpi itu karena waktu itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan _nya_. -Nya yang kumaksud di sini adalah seorang lelaki bernama Oh Sehun, dia lelaki yang membuatku selalu sembunyi ketika dia akan melintas di depanku saat aku masih di bangku SMA. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku selalu sembunyi tiap Sehun tertangkap peredaran pandangku. Kupikir aku hanya terlalu malu, kupikir Sehun punya kharisma yang sangat-amat besar sehingga membuatku silau, kupikir itu karena faktor Sehun yang membuatku merasa sulit untuk menggapainya. Akan tetapi, pada suatu hari di masa lalu, aku sadar bahwa aku memilih untuk sembunyi karena aku nyaman dengan posisiku. Aku suka melihatnya tertawa, bermain basket, bermain-main di depan kelasnya, serta mendengar suaranya saat berbicara atau tertawa dari jauh.

Kembali ke topik awal.

Yah, awalnya memang seperti itu. Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku yang menyatakan bahwa kau akan bertemu seseorang lewat mimpi jika kau terus-menerus memikirkannya atau benar-benar merindukannya. Tambahan lagi, aku pernah mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku bahwa mimpi adalah bayangan atas apa yang benar-benar kita inginkan.

Oh, ya. Memang benar saat itu aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sehun karena aku merindukannya. Saat itu hampir dua tahun aku tidak melihatnya lagi karena Sehun pindah ke luar kota setelah lulus, pun benar juga bahwa aku ingin dipeluk olehnya dan diajak mengobrol santai olehnya. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal sederhana dengan Sehun. Akan tetapi aku tidak punya keberanian lebih. Melihat Sehun berjarak sepuluh meter dariku saja aku langsung berlari mencari tempat sembunyi, jadi mana mungkin keinginanku terwujud?

Aku tertawa sendiri karenanya.

Tapi untuk mimpi yang barusan, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa memimpikan hal itu lagi. Sebelumnya aku tidak merasakan rindu itu lagi karena aku sudah menguburnya dengan kejam di lubuk hatiku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi nelangsa karena terus merindukan orang yang sama, terus merindukan Sehun yang selalu kuperhatikan dari jauh. Selain itu sebelumnya juga aku tidak memikirkan—tunggu, aku memikirkannya!

Aku menolak untuk hadir ke acara reuni karena Sehun. Alasannya lucu; aku tidak ingin sembunyi lagi darinya. Jujur, meskipun aku ingin melihat Sehun lagi setelah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, aku tidak ingin melihat kenyataan lain yang harus kutelan bulat-bulat. Aku tidak ingin melihat Sehun datang dengan menggandeng seorang perempuan atau justru malah menggendong seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya. Sehingga pada akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak datang serta tidak memberi tahu alasan sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. Jikalau aku memberi tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya, aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan tinggal diam. Pasalnya Baekhyun kenal dekat dengan Sehun, itu juga jadi alasan utamaku kenapa aku tidak ingin menyebut nama Sehun saat aku bercerita tentang rasa suka diam-diam semasa SMA-ku ini pada Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin seseorang mencampuri urusan cintaku. Biar Tuhan yang mengendalikan semuanya, biar Tuhan yang memberi jalan untukku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pemikiranku lalu meneguk habis susu hangat yang kubuat tadi. Aku kembali ke kamar, mencoba untuk tidur, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun lagi. Sebab aku terlalu takut pada sensasi hangat dan terkejutku ketika Sehun memelukku di dalam mimpi. Aku takut neuron di tubuhku meledak-ledak bahagia dan menjadikanku candu. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Cukup. Jangan. Jangan membuat rindu itu muncul lagi. Aku tidak ingin nelangsa lagi.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Bangun, Luhan. Bangun…"

Aku mengernyit, malas-malasan mengintip Baekhyun yang membangunkanku pagi ini. Tumben, pikirku setelah aku sadar. Aku mendudukkan diri dan kulihat Baekhyun sedang membersihkan _make up_ nya di meja rias.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada kerjaan, kan?" tanyanya sembari menoleh padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Bagus. Kalau begitu bantu aku menyiapkan makanan, ya? Chanyeol dan teman-temannya nanti kesini jam sembilan."

Aku mendongak, merengek, dan mengeluh. Kalau Chanyeol dan teman-temannya datang, itu berarti akan ada pesta di apartemen kecil ini. Aku suka sebal pada Baekhyun karena perempuan itu sering mengabaikan kondisi apartemen kami yang kecil dengan mengadakan acara-acara yang tidak kutahu manfaatnya apa di sini. Lucunya, meskipun aku tidak suka, aku tetap saja membantu.

Baekhyun tertawa karena rengekanku. "Bersihkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat belanja." Lalu perempuan itu pergi keluar dari kamar.

Aku berdecak. Malas sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selepas itu, aku dan Baekhyun berangkat ke tempat tujuan menggunakan bus. Aku sempat heran kenapa Baekhyun mengajakku berbelanja di hari yang masih pagi seperti ini. Ketika kutanya, Baekhyun hanya menjawab, "Karena kita akan masak banyak, Luhan. Temannya Chanyeol banyak soalnya."

Aku mendelik. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mengadakan acara pestanya di rumah Chanyeol saja?! Ingin rasanya kupilin telinga Chanyeol yang membuatku gemas ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya. Untung, ya, Chanyeol itu pacarnya Baekhyun, kalau bukan sudah kumakan habis dia!

Sepanjang acara belanja kami, aku merengut habis-habisan. Baekhyun rupanya tidak peduli dengan kekesalanku karena perempuan itu tetap saja membeli ini dan itu lalu memasrahkannya padaku. Bagus, dia membuatku menjadi kuli sekarang ini.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku membantunya memasak makanan, lalu membersihkan apartemen kecil kami yang sederhana, lalu merapikannya, lalu Baekhyun menjadi komandan yang menyuruhku ini dan itu. Aku menatapnya kesal, lalu Baekhyun meringis, tertawa, dan memelukku. Meski Baekhyun sering berlaku seenaknya, aku tetap tidak bisa marah padanya.

"Aku jemput Chanyeol di bawah dulu, ya." Kata Baekhyun setelah dia mengganti pakaiannya. Perempuan itu keluar dari kamar lalu menghampiriku yang sedang mencicip masakan terakhir.

"Sudah datang?" tanyaku. Kulihat jam dinding, memang sudah pukul sembilan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Cepat selesaikan lalu pergi ganti baju." Pesannya kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Aku mengangguk saja. Aku mematikan kompor dan segera memindahkan masakan terakhir ini ke piring. Begitu aku selesai dan melepaskan celemek, Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen, dan aku terkejut karenanya.

Aku mendongak, bertanya, "Kenapa cepat se—" aku bungkam seketika.

Baekhyun menggiring tamu-tamunya untuk masuk ke apartemen lalu menghampiriku. "Maaf, Luhan. Tadi aku…" lalu tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi hilang perlahan, pergerakannya juga melambat, aku pusing.

Oh, ya. Aku pusing. Aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri karena secara otomatis fokusku langsung tertuju pada seorang lelaki tinggi di sebelah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan sekitar. Kemudian dia menghampiri Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahku, dan aku juga mengikuti pergerakannya. Dia lantas menatapku, memperhatikanku, lalu tersenyum padaku.

Aku meremas celemek di tanganku, menahan napas, tak bisa beralih dari sosok yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya padaku, pada sosok yang tiba-tiba menggali rindu yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam dengan cepat. Aku terpaku, aku membeku, lidahku kilu, aku tidak bisa apa-apa sementara rasanya aku ingin melarikan diri dan sembunyi di balik kamar. Aku tahu dia, aku tahu namanya. Aku tahu benar siapa lelaki yang menunggu aku membalas uluran tangannya ini.

"Oh Sehun." Dia menyebutkan nama yang terukir di hatiku berikut senyum ramahnya.

Sementara aku tetap menatapnya tanpa membalas uluran tangannya, dia tetap menunggu. Aku hanya mencoba untuk membuktikan ini bukan mimpi. Aku sangsi ini hanya khayalanku semata. Akan tetapi ketika Sehun mengubah ekspresi ramahnya menjadi ekspresi heran dan khawatir, lalu mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajahku, lalu permukaan kulitnya menyentuh kulit wajahku, aku tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi. Aku tersadar lantas memundurkan wajahku refleks karena terkejut. Nampaknya Sehun juga terkejut dengan reaksiku karena setelah itu bahunya terlihat tegang sebentar.

Aku sadar, ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan khayalan. Sehun datang padaku, mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan menggali rindu yang kemudian menyeruak hebat tidak terbendung. Aku bergetar dalam diam, mendadak menjadi patung hanya karena keberadaannya.

"Astaga, Luhan!" suara Baekhyun terdengar dengan jelas di sebelahku tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh padanya, mulai bisa beralih dari sosok Sehun. Kutatap Baekhyun yang berwajah khawatir dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku bingung, refleks mengerjap, lalu cairan bening yang ternyata sudah membendung di pelupuk mataku jatuh juga, menyusul cairan lain yang sudah menjadi sungai di pipi. Lantas aku panik menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba semakin deras turunnya. Aku terisak, dan menyebabkan kegaduhan di acara dengan tamu yang tidak pernah kuduga ini.

"Ma-maaf." Ujarku serak dan terbata. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri ke kamar. Aku butuh ruang untuk menenangkan dan menata diri. Ini terlalu mendadak untukku.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sedari tadi aku duduk di tepian tempat tidur, meremas jemariku sendiri, lalu berusaha mengontrol napas serta debaran jantungku yang abnormal. Aku belum mengganti pakaian karena aku belum siap untuk keluar dan menemuinya lagi. Rasanya aku ingin lompat dari balkon supaya aku dapat jauh darinya.

Ini begitu mendadak, tentu. Ketika aku benar-benar sudah melupakan rasa rindu itu, Sehun datang dan memporak-porandakan semuanya. Lelaki itu membuatku bingung harus bersembunyi atau tetap berada di depannya. Sehun mencampuradukku dengan mudah. Sial, ini menyakitkan.

"Luhan?" suara Baekhyun berikut ketukan pintu kamar terdengar di luar sana. "Bolehkah aku masuk?" Aku menoleh ke arah pintu itu, menghela napas pelan sebelum kuiyakan permintaannya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun lantas bertanya sebelum dia duduk di sebelahku. Aku menggeleng dan memasang senyum baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya terkejut tadi. Kupikir teman-temannya Chanyeol itu teman kerjanya atau siapa, begitu. Tapi ternyata teman sekolah." Aku menjelaskan tanpa Baekhyun minta. Itu salah satu pertahananku, dan aku jujur tentang penjelasan tadi.

"Kau terkejut sampai menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu, aku memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Baekhyun menghela napas dan dia mulai memberiku tatapan serius. "Dengar, Luhan. Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku tapi aku tak tahu itu apa. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan—"

Aku segera mencegahnya. "Tolong, Baekhyun," aku membersit hidung ketika kurasa aku akan menangis lagi. "jangan bahas ini dulu. Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Luhan, Chanyeol cemas padamu, Sehun apalagi. Dia bingung kenapa kau menangis saat melihatnya. Dia merasa—"

"Baekhyun." Aku menyela dan aku kembali menangis. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan air mata sialan ini dari Baekhyun. "Kumohon beri aku waktu."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun setelahnya. Aku menangis terisak sementara Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggungku. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar Baekhyun berkata, "Kau ingin aku menghabisi Sehun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku menatapnya. Baekhyun sedang tersenyum padaku dan jujur itu membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Setelah kau merasa cukup baik, kau bisa keluar. Jangan buat yang lain cemas karenamu." Ujarnya. Kemudian Baekhyun mengacak rambutku sebelum dia pergi berlalu dan kembali meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku menatap kepergiannya. Akhirnya Baekhyun tahu siapa lelaki yang membuatku menutup hati.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamar sepuluh menit kemudian. Begitu melihatku keluar dari kamar, mereka yang ada di ruang tengah lantas menatap padaku. Ada raut wajah penasaran dan cemas dari mereka. Lantas Baekhyun menghampiriku dengan senyum cerah dan leganya. Dia tahu masalahku dan dia juga tahu sepertinya aku sudah bisa menguasai diri.

"Kau baik?" Baekhyun bertanya dan aku menjawab dengan anggukan. Senyuman Baekhyun yang terukir setelahnya membuatku ikut tersenyum. Kemudian Baekhyun menggiringku untuk duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang kosong. Baekhyun duduk di sebelahku.

"Benar, kau baik?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah aku duduk di dekatnya.

Aku meringis. "Aku selalu baik." Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sehun menatapku tidak percaya. Segera aku menjelaskan, "Aku tadi hanya terkejut. Kupikir yang datang banyak sekali karena tadi Baekhyun bilangnya banyak. Ternyata hanya empat orang." tanpa menatap Sehun. Aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu tatap dengan Sehun meski kini aku sudah melawan keinginanku untuk sembunyi darinya lagi.

"Oh, ya. Luhan kecewa karena dia yang memasak makanan sebanyak ini untuk empat orang tamu kita." Baekhyun menimpali. Lantas aku menatapnya kesal lalu Baekhyun meringis.

"Kau yang memasak ini semua, Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol sumringah.

"Sejujurnya, Baekhyun juga membantuku."

"Aku hanya membantu membuatkan itu saja, kok." Baekhyun menunjuk makanan-makanan kecil di piring besar.

"Jangan makan itu, makan makanan buatan Luhan saja." Chanyeol berkata seraya menyingkirkan piring yang ditunjuk Baekhyun yang membuat kekasihnya itu mencubit lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memekik lantas semua orang di sana tertawa, tak terkecuali aku.

"Hei, jangan memprovokasi mereka!"

Setidaknya aku merasa tidak terlihat menyedihkan karena adanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Selesai makan dan berbicara santai dengan teman-teman yang lain, aku memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri di balkon. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian dan aku juga tidak terlalu akrab dengan mereka. Aku hanya akan bersuara jika Baekhyun atau Chanyeol yang mengajakku mengobrol. Sementara jika dua teman Chanyeol yang lain—Jongin dan Kyungsoo— mengajakku bicara, aku hanya menanggapi seadanya. Kalau Sehun? Aku tidak tahu, dia juga tidak mengajakku mengobrol dan aku merasa beruntung karena hal itu.

Hari masih siang namun cuaca tidak seterik biasanya. Aku duduk di salah satu dari dua kursi kayu yang ada di balkon sembari menikmati angin yang berhembus. Dapat kudengar samar-samar suara mereka yang tertawa karena canda diantara obrolan mereka. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Meski aku tidak suka berada dalam keramaian, aku lebih suka mendengarkan hal-hal yang ramai dan itu seringkali membuatku tersenyum.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Aku tersentak dan refleks melihat sumber suara untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Melihat lelaki tinggi berkulit putih susu itu berdiri di sebelah kursi kosong di dekatku, aku lantas menunduk. Aku tidak memberi jawaban tapi sepertinya Sehun mengartikan diamku ini sebagai 'iya' atas pertanyaannya. Buktinya Sehun langsung duduk di kursi kosong tadi dan meletakkan minumannya di meja kecil diantara kami berdua.

Lagi, aku merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak bisa kukontrol, napasku tersendat, dan aku meremas udara dalam genggamanku. Sial, efek kehadiran Sehun padaku besar sekali.

Hening meraja. Canggung. Aku tidak tahu harus bekata apa karena memang lidahku selalu kilu jika berdekatan dengannya. Sementara Sehun sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan dan kenapa dia memutuskan untuk bergabung bersamaku dan meninggalkan obrolan menyenangkan bersama teman-temannya.

"Benar, kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengawali pembicaraan denganku.

Aku mendongak namun tidak sampai hati menatap matanya. "Ya," kujawab singkat beserta anggukan kepala.

Sehun terlihat mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." ujarnya pelan. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya dan jujur itu membuatku bergetar. "Kupikir aku menyakitimu sampai kau menangis tadi."

"Aku hanya terkejut."

"Terkejut sampai menangis?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam. "Alasanmu tadi lucu." dengan gamblang dia berkata demikian padaku.

Aku diam saja karena aku juga tahu alasanku tadi lucu dan tidak masuk akal. Aku menunduk sepanjang keheningan yang kembali tercipta diantara kami berdua. Ini lucu, batinku. Dari dulu aku punya keinginan untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun tapi begitu keinginan itu terwujud, aku justru tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan kenapa pula rasanya aku tetap ingin sembunyi?

Ini lucu, aneh, dan bodoh, Luhan!

"Luhan," Sehun menyebut namaku tiba-tiba yang membuatku sontak menatapnya tak percaya dan penasaran. Tak kusangka Sehun juga menatapku saat itu sehingga tatapanku terkunci padanya. Aku tidak bisa beralih barang sedetikpun. Matanya menghipnotisku.

"Namamu Luhan, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan kota di siang hari. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa, aku tak bisa beralih darinya. Aku tetap memandanginya sementara dia kembali bersuara.

"Aku sering mendengar namamu dari teman-teman tapi aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau." Katanya. "Kau ada di kelas sebelah kan?" tanyanya dan aku mengangguk lagi.

Kemudian aku tidak lagi mendengar suaranya karena aku sibuk mengagumi betapa indahnya Sehun di depanku saat ini. Di masa sekarang, Sehun terlihat lebih tampan. Rambutnya hitam, sedikit panjang, jika diterpa angin, helaian rambutnya akan mengikuti arah angin. Langit siang yang berwarna biru beserta awan putih yang berarak-arak adalah latar belakang dari sosok Sehun di mataku. Rasanya aku ingin mengabadikan pemandangan ini, lalu menyimpannya sendirian tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun. Bagiku, Sehun tidak banyak berubah, dan aku masih saja merasa senang karena bisa mendengarkan dia bercerita meski sekarang jaraknya jauh lebih dekat dari yang sebelumnya kulakukan.

Jujur, jika ditanya masih adakah rasa rindu itu, maka aku akan menjawab, "Iya, masih ada." Rasa rindu itu masih tetap menguar tak terbendung selama Sehun ada di dekatku. Hari ini, aku merasakan betapa nelangsanya aku karena melepas rindu pada lelaki ini. Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada menyimpan rindu sendiri. Aku mengakui bahwa aku bodoh karena masih saja bersikeras menyimpan rasa sukaku pada Sehun sampai sekarang. Oh, mungkin aku memang lebih dari bodoh karena sudah menyukainya secara diam-diam dan aku nyaman dengan caraku menyukainya.

Aku tetap memperhatikannya yang bercerita tanpa melihatku. Begitu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku, ekspresinya berubah, Sehun berhenti bercerita. Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti namun Sehun justru menunjukkan ekspresi heran dan cemas, persis seperti ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan padaku di pertemuan pertama kami hari ini. Sehun terdiam. Lantas menghadapkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Aku kembali mendengar suaranya saat dia berkata, "Dua kali,"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sehun menghela napas. Tangannya terulur, berhenti tepat di depan mataku. "Aku melihatmu menangis di depanku sudah dua kali ini."

Aku tersadar. Aku bisa merasakan basah di pipiku, lalu mengalir lagi air mata yang ternyata sudah membendung di pelupuk. Ini memalukan, jadi aku segera menghapus air mata sialan ini. Aku menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan karena tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa membendung lebih banyak air mata. Aku terisak. Aku berusaha untuk menghentikannya dan berusaha untuk menahan diri. Aku belum bisa menguasai diriku dengan baik. Sehun memberiku pengaruh yang buruk.

"Maaf," ujarku serak ketika aku sudah berhasil menenangkan diri.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dan memberiku perhatian penuh. "Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu saat SMA?"

Aku pernah menyukaimu secara diam-diam saat SMA, dan aku merasa nyaman dengan posisiku. Tapi begitu aku mengobrol denganmu sekarang, aku merasa aku bodoh karena aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh.

"Aku minta maaf kalau semisal aku pernah menyakitimu saat SMA." Kata Sehun pelan. Refleks aku tersenyum geli padanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." kataku serak. Aku berdeham lalu mencoba untuk merilekskan diri. "Aku yang minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu bingung. Aku hanya…" menerawang. "…takjub. Aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman semasa SMA-ku lagi."

Sehun diam, tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatapku dan jujur itu membuatku malu. Aku menunduk dan segera mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kudengar Sehun terkekeh. Aku kebingungan dalam tundukan kepalaku. Apa yang lucu?

"Kau lucu." Sehun memperjelas dan membuatku memanas. "Kau tidak salah tapi meminta maaf." Katanya.

Aku meliriknya dan dia kembali memperhatikan pemandangan kota di siang hari. Punggungnya bersandar, lalu helaian rambutnya bergerak-gerak karena dihempas angin. Sehun tampan jika dilihat dari samping.

"Seseorang menangis karena dua hal, Luhan." Ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Pertama, karena dia merasa bahagia dan terharu. Kedua, karena dia merasa sedih." Lanjutnya. Kemudian dia kembali menatapku berikut senyum miring yang pernah kulihat saat SMA. Senyum yang menunjukkan bahwa dia senang bisa memenangkan pertandingan basket.

"Aku tidak menemukan kebahagiaan di matamu saat kau menangis. Aku hanya melihat kau menangis karena sedih, dan aku merasa akulah sumber kesedihan dari tangismu."

Aku terdiam, sadar bahwa senyum Sehun berarti dia menang karena berhasil menebakku, dan sadar bahwa Sehun menangkap kesedihan dari rasa rindu yang kualami karenanya ini.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ketika hari hampir malam, akhirnya Chanyeol dan teman-temannya berpamitan untuk pulang. Kyungsoo, perempuan bermata bulat yang menggemaskan itu, lantas memelukku seperti teman dekatnya sendiri—padahal kami baru kenal hari ini—, lalu Jongin memberiku senyum menawan yang kemudian dihadiahi cubitan keras dari Kyungsoo, lalu Chanyeol mengakhiri pertemuannya denganku hari ini dengan mengacak rambutku jahil—itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya, sialan. Sementara Sehun, dia hanya menatapku, lalu memberi senyum simpul, lalu berkata, "Sampai bertemu lagi." sebelum dia pergi.

Hah, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, rasanya seperti itu.

"Kalian mengobrolkan apa di balkon tadi siang?" tanya Baekhyun dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh padanya, dan Baekhyun sedang membereskan ruang tengah yang cukup berantakan.

"Hanya obrolan biasa." Jawabku seadanya tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Aku masih sibuk mencuci piring-piring kotor soalnya.

"Serius hanya obrolan biasa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya."

Baekhyun diam sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di sebelahku, memperhatikan aku dan kerjaku. "Sehun tiba-tiba bilang kalau dia ingin menemanimu di balkon. Sepertinya dia penasaran denganmu."

Aku berhenti menggosok piring dengan spons berbusa, terdiam, berpikir, lalu mengerti dengan penasarannya Sehun yang dikatakan Baekhyun. "Dia penasaran kenapa aku menangis di depannya." Kataku.

"Sehun mengungkapkannya secara blak-blakan padamu?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. Aku tertawa, menggeleng, lalu menceritakan obrolanku dengan Sehun tadi siang pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar setelah aku menyelesaikan cerita dan aktivitasku mencuci piring. Kami berdua duduk di meja makan, membicarakan tentang aku dan Sehun, tentu saja.

"Lalu… Kau menjawab apa setelah Sehun berhasil menebak kesedihanmu?" tanya Baekhyun meragu.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa." jawabku pelan. Lalu aku menunduk. "Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong, Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya hanya karena dia tahu bahwa dialah sumber kesedihanku."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Apa?"

"Kau," Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah mengobrol dengan Sehun?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. "Senang iya sedih iya." aku tertawa getir. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Memang benar kalau rasa rinduku sudah hilang karena aku bisa melihatnya dengan keadaan sehat dan baik, bahkan Sehun jauh dari ekspektasiku sebelumnya. Tapi Sehun sudah ada yang punya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatapku simpati. Perempuan itu mengusap punggung tanganku dan aku berusaha untuk memasang senyum baik-baik saja. Namun ketika aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan air mata, Baekhyun memelukku. Aku terisak di pundak kecilnya.

"Aku melihat cincinnya, Baekhyun. Cincinnya cantik sekali." Aku sesenggukan. "Aku senang dia bahagia tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"

Baekhyun mengusap-usap punggungku menenangkan. "Maaf, Luhan. Aku tidak bisa membantu lebih."

Aku tidak bisa menanggapi dan hanya bisa menangis. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan lelaki yang membuatku merindu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Tapi kenapa aku justru menangis sedih?

Sepertinya Tuhan membantuku hanya untuk menguras habis rasa rindu itu sehingga aku dapat membuka pintu hati untuk lelaki lain. Sepertinya begitu…

* * *

 **...**

 **Adèndum**

 **...**

* * *

 ** _June, 2018_**

Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun mendapati rumah dalam keadaan gelap sehabis pulang dari kantor. Meski bingung, lelaki itu menekan saklar dan ruangan jadi terang seketika. Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tengah, meletakkan tas kerjanya pada sofa, lalu duduk di sana sembari mengendurkan dasi yang melilit lehernya dari pagi hari.

"Sehun?" suara seorang perempuan terdengar dari arah belakang. Sehun mengernyit. Ini bukan suara orang yang dia cintai, bukan suara seorang perempuan yang juga menghuni rumah ini bersamanya.

Penasaran akan siapa sosok yang memanggilnya, Sehun berbalik. Matanya membulat dan refleks ia berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun menatap tak percaya pada perempuan yang menatapnya dengan mata sembab dan wajah sedih serta berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu.

"Kenapa…" Sehun kehilangan kata-kata. Dia menghampiri perempuan itu. "Luhan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Luhan, perempuan itu, terisak. Ia hanya menatap Sehun, dan lantas memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat sembari berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu, Sehun,"

Mata Sehun melebar, ia berhenti bernapas, terkejut, dan ia tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sehun membuka kelopak matanya seketika. Gelap, adalah hal yang ia lihat saat ini. Sehun berguling dan tangannya terulur menyalakan lampu tidur. Pukul tiga dini hari, Sehun melihatnya melalui jam digital yang ada di nakasnya. Lalu Sehun melihat kedua tangannya, tidak ada cincin yang melingkari salah satu jemarinya lagi. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat dan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia terasa ringan tanpa cincin itu.

Sehun menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lelaki itu menyentuh dadanya, jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu mimpi bisa terasa begitu nyata untuknya. Neuron-neuron di tubuhnya masih mengingat sensasi bagaimana perempuan dalam mimpinya memeluk dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang menyayat hati itu. Rasanya seperti Sehun ingin balas memeluk perempuan itu dan ingin menenangkan perempuan itu.

Luhan… Ini kali kedua Sehun memimpikannya di jam yang sama.

 **...**

 **Fin.**

* * *

Ehem… Semoga masih ada yang kangen sama gue hahahah.

Haaaaai! Aku balik setelah kurang lebih dua bulan aku hiatus! Ini cerita pembukaan ya dan semoga ngga aneh dan ngga kaku banget. Untung aku ngga nge-post laporan praktikumku yang kemaren. Ngehehehe.

Gimana ceritanya? Hehe. Semoga kalian ngerasa ending-nya ngga ngegantung, yaa…. Dan abaikan bagian Adèndumnya. Itu bukan spoiler cerita selanjutnya, bukan juga epilog. Ya itu cuma addendum (tambahan).

Btw, cerita ini kubuat sampai sini doang aja ya. Udah, nggausah minta sequel atau prequel atau apalah itu. Aku lagi mengurangi porsi nulis cerita—nggatau kenapa ini, kapan-kapan diprotes gitu yak!

Btw again, aku masih belum bisa ngetik Universe karena ternyata ada kendala lain yang belum rebes. Doain semoga cepet rebes supaya kalian bisa baca kelanjutan ceritanya yaps!

Semoga tidak ada typo dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang mau menyumbangkan review padaku :3

 _See you :)_

 _Ps. Cerita ini adalah real story dan sudah ada perubahan dibagian-bagian tertentu menjadi fiktif._


	2. Chrysanthemum Month

**– Chrysanthemum; Month –**

 **30 April 2010**

Suara keberangkatan kereta, riuhnya orang-orang di sekitar, pemberitahuan kedatangan kereta selanjutnya, dan terakhir, rindu. Perpaduan yang bagus untuk lelaki bertopi dan bermasker hitam itu. Ia menatap gerbong terakhir dari kereta yang membawanya ke stasiun bawah tanah ini, lalu menghela napas. Ia baru saja pulang.

Dua tahun berlalu. Ia tahu ia sudah lumayan lama meninggalkan kota kelahirannya ini. Hanya saja, ketika ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan stasiun bawah tanah dan mendapat sapaan sinar matahari yang cerah siang itu, rasanya aneh saja. Padahal rindu sudah melubuk di dalam hatinya.

Dua tahun berlalu, dan kota ini semakin ramai saja. Ia memandang sekitar dan melihat para pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang di depannya, melangkahkan kaki mereka lebar-lebar dan tempo cepat, seolah mereka sedang dikejar waktu. Ah, waktu memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Waktu mengubah segalanya.

Buktinya, kini, dia merasa asing dengan kota kelahirannya sendiri. Padahal dia pergi hanya dua tahun lamanya, dan itu bukan waktu yang mampu merevolusi kotanya hingga jadi seperti ini.

Siang itu, matahari tidak seterik biasanya. Jadi ia melepas topi hitamnya tanpa melepas masker. Kini ia berada di antara orang-orang yang hendak menyeberang. Matanya memperhatikan sekitar sembari menunggu lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna hijau. Kemudian matanya berhenti di satu titik. Toko bunga tepat di seberang jalan.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang spesial dari toko bunga itu. Ia bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang bervariasi warnanya di balik etalase lebar yang berstiker _Chrysanthemum_ sebagai nama dari toko bunga tersebut. Ada pula beberapa kotak yang berisi berbagai macam bunga di teras toko itu.

Tidak ada yang spesial, bukan?

Hanya saja, ketika ia membaca nama toko bunga itu, _Chrysanthemum_ , ia teringat seseorang. Ia ingat seorang perempuan berambut panjang berlari di depan kelasnya. Ia ingat seorang perempuan berambut panjang duduk memunggunginya di kantin. Ia ingat seorang perempuan berambut panjang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelasnya dengan kepala menunduk, berkata sesuatu pada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya waktu itu—demi Tuhan! Ia bisa mendengar suaranya yang lembut!— lalu berlari keluar dari kelas sambil menutup hidung dan bibirnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Ia hanya selalu melihat sosok perempuan itu sekilas, namun berkali-kali. Sosoknya seperti helaian mahkota bunga _Chrysanthemum_. Berlapis-lapis, dan indah di memori ingatannya.

Indah. Tentu. Ketika helaian rambut panjangnya yang selalu terurai terhempas angin, atau ketika helaian rambutnya bergerak-gerak karena langkah kakinya yang cepat, ia selalu merasa tenang meski ia tidak mampu melihat siapa pemilik rambut indah itu. Yang ia tahu, perempuan itu memiliki mata rusa yang khas, pun seseorang pernah memanggilnya kemudian perempuan berambut panjang nan indah itu menghilang di balik pintu tetangga kelasnya. Perempuan itu satu angkatan dengannya, dan itu tetangga kelas!

Ya Tuhan… kenapa ia tidak tahu kalau ia punya teman seperti itu?

Dorongan orang-orang di belakangnya seketika membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan. Ia mengerjap, memandang sekitar, dan orang-orang sudah mulai berjalan menyeberang. Refleks ia mengambil langkah cepat. Ia menerobos orang-orang, dan terus melangkah, sampai kemudian dering ponsel di sakunya membuatnya terkesiap. Sadar-sadar, dia sedang melangkahkan kaki mendekati toko bunga itu. Padahal, rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan toko yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu ini.

 _"Hei, Oh Sehun!"_ seseorang berseru dari ponselnya. Sehun jadi harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. _"Aku sudah menunggumu di stasiun tapi kenapa kau tidak keluar juga?"_

" _Loh_ , aku sudah keluar dari stasiun, Chanyeol." Sehun berkata kalem. "Kau sudah ada di stasiun?"

 _"Sudah setengah jam yang lalu!"_ Chanyeol terdengar kesal. Kemudian, Sehun mendengar lelaki itu mengomel panjang lebar. Sehun ikhlas telinganya panas setelah ini.

Malas, Sehun balik badan. Hendak dia menyusul Chanyeol supaya lelaki itu berhenti mengomel namun tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang tadi muncul di pikirannya, membawanya ke masa lalu, dan… perempuan itu masih saja sama!

Sial. Waktu sedang mempermainkannya. Semesta sedang bercanda dengannya!

Dari mana Sehun tahu kalau perempuan yang kini berjalan ke arahnya adalah perempuan berambut panjang yang memikat hatinya dua tahun lalu?

Mudah saja. Sehun hafal cara jalan perempuan itu, bagaimana perempuan itu melompat-lompat kecil, serta mata rusanya yang khas, bahkan rambutnya tetap sepanjang dulu. Sehun hafal, dan dia harap, dia tidak salah orang karena Sehun tidak dapat melihat wajah perempuan di masa lalunya. Sehun hanya tahu bagaimana mata rusa itu mengerjap, menatap, dan aktivitas lain dari indera pengelihatan itu. Sehun hanya tahu sebatas itu, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Perempuan yang kini menarik perhatiannya itu terlihat cantik sekali. Hidungnya mancung dan kecil, pipinya tidak tembam dan juga tidak tirus, bibirnya kecil dan tipis, intinya cantik. Ia berlalu begitu saja melewati Sehun, tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun karena perempuan itu lantas berlari kecil dan menunjukkan senyum lebar pada seseorang di balik tubuh Sehun. Entah siapa itu, Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun lantas berbalik badan lagi, seolah ia tertarik medan magnet perempuan itu. Kini Sehun yakin benar jika perempuan tadi adalah perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang menjadi alasan terselubungnya untuk pulang kemari. Sehun dapat melihat punggung kecil perempuan itu, dan Sehun tahu, perempuan itu memiliki _vibe_ yang sama dengan perempuan di masa lalunya.

Perempuan itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya di udara ketika seorang perempuan keluar dari toko bunga _Chrysanthemum_. "Minseok!"

Mata Sehun melebar. _Suara itu!_

"Ya! Ya! YA _! OH SEHUN!"_ suara Chanyeol menyadarkannya lagi. Ia tersentak kaget sampai harus melompat karena lelaki berisik itu.

 _"Sialan kau! Kau mendengarku, tidak?"_

" _Ya_! Jangan berteriak padaku!" Sehun protes dengan kesal. Ia berbalik badan lagi, lalu segera menyusul Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin telinganya sakit lagi.

Hanya saja… ia merasa tidak rela. Ketika kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ia bisa melihat senyum perempuan itu. Ia melihatnya, dan rasanya, seluruh dunia ini sedang menghembuskan bunga sakura kepadanya.

 **– Chrysanthemum –**

 **15 Juni 2018**

"Kudengar kau sedang berkencan saat ini." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menelan makanannya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang." Luhan menjawab seadanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun setelah berhenti mengiris _steik-_ nya, bertanya, "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Minseok. Dia bahagia sekali ketika bercerita padaku."

Luhan mendesah kesal. "Ah, dasar… padahal sudah kuberitahu untuk tidak memberitahukannya dulu padamu dan teman-teman yang lain."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu kabar baik? Akhirnya kau berpacaran juga dengan seseorang!"

"Bukan berpacaran, Baekhyun. Tapi masih berkencan." Ujar Luhan jengah. Ia mengunyah _steik_ dan menelannya sebelum menjelaskan. "Aku juga belum begitu yakin dengannya. Aku hanya…" ia bisa melihat Baekhyun mengubah tatapan untuknya. Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ia benci tatapan iba seperti itu. Apalagi tatapan itu disebabkan oleh Luhan yang belum bisa melepaskan masa lalunya secara penuh. Luhan masih terbayang-bayang. "...lupakan saja."

"Dua minggu lagi dia menikah." Baekhyun menjelaskan tanpa Luhan minta. "Maaf memberitahumu ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau segera melupakan Sehun dan membangun duniamu lagi."

Luhan tersenyum mafhum. Semenjak Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun lah penyebab utama mengapa ia tidak bisa membuka hati selama ini, Baekhyun jadi berlaku demikian. Baekhyun sering memberitahunya tentang Sehun, dan jujur itu menyakitinya. Akan tetapi, benar kata Baekhyun. Luhan butuh kata-kata menyakitkan itu supaya keinginannya untuk melupakan Sehun jadi bertambah kuat, dan akhirnya ia bisa melupakan Sehun dengan mudah.

"Kau akan datang ke sana?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Supaya aku bisa melapor padamu dan membuatmu bisa melupakan Sehun dengan mudah."

Itu pernyataan yang menyakitkan namun Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, jadi dia hanya menunjukkan reaksi demikian. Daripada dia menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya, lebih baik seperti ini. Luhan tidak ingin terpuruk lagi.

"Oiya, bagaimana _Chrysanthemum_? Kau berhasil, kan?"

"Lancar." Luhan mengangguk-angguk. "Yah… meski aku baru memulainya beberapa tahun terakhir, bisnis Minseok yang sempat memburuk itu akhirnya membaik."

"Kau memang bertangan dingin!"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau berlebihan, aku masih perlu belajar banyak."

Baekhyun tidak memperindah itu, justru mulutnya sibuk mengoceh, memuji kelihaian Luhan dalam berbisnis, apa saja bakat Luhan, dan sebagainya. Luhan diam saja, ia hanya mendengarkan. Terkadang, ia butuh seseorang seperti Baekhyun untuk meramaikan hidupnya.

Lalu tanpa sengaja, pandangan Luhan terfokus pada sepasang kekasih di depan restoran ini. Pasangan itu terlihat sedang tidak akur, mereka terlibat cek-cok yang membuat si perempuan menangis. Luhan tidak tahu penyebabnya, pun tidak ingin tahu. Hanya saja, kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan, Baekhyun jadi berhenti mengoceh dan terfokus pada pasangan yang bertengkar di depan restoran.

"Tunggu dulu," Baekhyun berujar, tangannya terangkat di udara, seolah berkata, 'stop' di depan wajah Luhan. "Aku… sepertinya mengenal mereka," bisik Baekhyun.

Luhan melirik Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. Kemudian Luhan beralih lagi menuju pasangan di luar sana. Lelaki berkemeja hijau _army_ itu memunggunginya, pergerakan bahunya terlihat seolah ia sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan tangannya. Tapi, perempuan yang hanya terlihat separuh dari wajahnya jika dilihat dari kursi Luhan itu… Luhan tidak tahu lagi. Ah, dia menyerah melihat pertengkaran itu. Toh, Luhan tidak mengenalnya.

"Irene?" Baekhyun bergumam lagi. Luhan tidak peduli. "Irene? Kenapa… Oh Sehun?"

Nama itu disebut oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan lantas menatap Baekhyun terkejut. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih mengamati pertengkaran pasangan itu tanpa mau melerai, tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan terkejut karena ia menyebut nama Sehun.

"Itu Sehun, Luhan." Kata Baekhyun sambil menoleh kepada Luhan sekali. Kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan Sehun dan Irene yang entah sedang mempertengkarkan hal apa. "Itu… Kupikir mereka baik-baik saja, dan… Astaga!"

Luhan membekap bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka apa yang ia lihat barusan, pun tidak mendengar betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun di hadapannya saat ini.

Mereka melihat Irene melepas cincin di jari manisnya, lalu melemparnya ke wajah Sehun dengan marah. Sedetik setelah itu, Irene balik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sementara Sehun, lelaki itu justru membeku di tempat. Luhan bisa melihat bahu Sehun yang tegang lalu melorot sebelum lelaki itu pergi dari restoran.

 _Sehun… Dia…_

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bisa merasakan senang dan sedih secara bersamaan. Luhan merasa sesak. Ia tidak mampu menahannya sampai ia menangis. Luhan menangis untuk Sehun.

 **FIN!**

Ini hanya file lama yang sudah menjamur di laptop. Daripada kubuat jamurnya mengakar lebih dalam, lebih baik ku- _post_ saja sebagai jawaban dari kekepoan kalian hehehe.

Nggausah baper, aku lagi mampir bentar sebelum ngilang lagi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

 _See you soon!_


End file.
